The Truth Of That Day
by FictionFantasy VI
Summary: After the defeat of Kefka,Celes becomes the custodian of Maranda and reflects on the day that Maranda had burned so long ago. She knows the truth. Not all imperial soldiers are the same. And Celes intends to let the world know that. A one shot only.


It was an eerily quiet day in the small town of Maranda. Gone was the usual bustle of the weekly market day, and in its place was the lone sound of a single bell tolling throughout the town. Today was the day. The anniversary of those who gave their lives to protect their families the day that Maranda was taken hold of by the Empire, as well as those who were lost in the chaos when the world was ruined. Ironic that the two most devastating events in Maranda should land on the same date.

Celes glanced outside of her window in the old Mayor's house. Biting her lower lip lightly, the former imperial general debated with herself whether she should join the procession of black clothed citizens paying homage to their dearly departed. Celes sighed as she shook her head and sat at her table with a bit of frustration.

A half a year after she and her companions had defeated Kefka, Edgar had called upon the old team to help him with his plan to get the world "back on its feet" so to speak. The people everywhere were in desperate need of leaders to help them rebuild their towns and cities. With that, Celes suddenly found herself in charge of Maranda, the town that she had brought to its knees as her first assignment as a general, all those years ago. At first, when she arrived in Maranda, Celes wished she could be anywhere but here and tried to convince Edgar that she would be of better use in another town or helping Setzer as a go between and delivery person. The citizens themselves weren't thrilled either. But the King of Figaro firmly refused both parties pleas, saying that only Celes could help Maranda and that Maranda was the only place that Celes could find peace with her past.

With her hands folded under her chin, the blond smiled a bit at the memory. _You probably knew all along this was going to happen, didn't you Edgar?_

And Edgar was right, although Celes would never admit that for the sake of the King's already very large ego. Things were a bit rocky between her and the people at the start, but four years later, she no longer felt uncomfortable walking in the streets. Adults took her advice with respect as she in turn listened to them. Children were no longer afraid to approach her and she now often joined them in their silly games. The town was rebuilt better than ever and a food supply was being planted. Joy and life were returning to the land.

Things were finally starting to become stable in her life. Her friends visited her as often as they could, Terra and she were once again best friends just like they were before all the slave crown business, and her recent engagement with Locke was really more than she could've hoped for. But even with all this happiness flooding her new life, there was still one moment in her life that she hadn't been able to move from. One mistake in her past that held her back from being really happy. And today was the anniversary

The burning of the Maranda. It was a day Celes couldn't seem to move forward from. It was only on this day that the situation between her and the citizens seemed to revert back to what it was four years ago. And for the past three years, she had avoided all contact with the villagers for the whole day on each anniversary. Neither did the people themselves invite her to mourn with them, for what could the ex-general who was responsible for this sorrowful event have to mourn for?

Going back to the window, Celes could feel her heart pounding as she recalled the memories. She did mourn. Every year, she silently grieved for her men that were also among the hostages being held in the church. Maybe there were some imperial soldiers that were rightly called heartless and inhuman, but not her own men. She knew them. Behind the loyal soldier facade, they were simple men with families and loved ones that they wanted to protect and provide for. She had become close with most of them even before she became a general. Before she met Locke and the others, her men were the closest thing to family she had ever had.

Now they were either dead, or their names were forever tarnished amongst the people of the world for a crime they did not commit. For the fire that started that day was neither of her doing, nor theirs. She had been so focused that day on finishing her mission that she hadn't noticed the flash of feathers and colorful clothes dashing behind the church before anyone could observe it. By the time she noticed, the fire was already spreading towards the other buildings. The young general ordered her men to put the fire out and rescue those in the church, but it was already too late. Although her men tried to put out the fires and get the towns people away, in the chaos that followed, Celes and her men were pinned with the blame, and her reputation as the ice queen was set.

Shaking herself out of her reverie, Celes thought with bitterness, _It wasn't until my imprisonment that I realized it was Kefka's doing all along. Even with my magic, the flames didn't recede easily. I should've known that the fire was started with magic…_

After a moment, Celes walked over to a cabinet where she kept an ink bottle and a book with empty pages that was given to her by Terra a long time ago. _No more,_ thought Celes with determination. _I can't stay silent any longer._ She had told her friends the truth of that day and they had believed her, but announcing that to the people of the world was a different matter. She would tell Maranda, that was for sure. She had no confidence that they would believe her and that things would not go back to being hostile between her and the people, but that was a risk she had to take. As for the rest of the world, Celes would make sure that it was known that imperial soldiers were not all heartless cowards.

As Celes set the book and ink bottle on the table and sat herself down once more, she felt tears come to her eyes. For so long she remained silent, fearing the worst, but no longer. Even if no one believed her, she had to speak out. For the sake of those who were like family to her, as well as her own. Willing her tears away and settling herself down, Celes Chere, former general of the Gestahlian Empire and now custodian of the town of Maranda, began to write…

…_People have always believed that all imperial soldiers are cut from the same cloth, heartless and cruel. They believe that the razing of Maranda only proved that point. No one knows the truth of that day. The sacrifices made. The heroes lost. So, even though the whole world should dismiss me, I will tell their story. For I was there. I know… _

**Honestly, I really can't believe how this turned out. It's so different from the original idea I had! Aaggh! When I read it over myself it sounds horrible! But I really really just wanted to get another fic for Celes out... So, I just kinda winged it as I went, y'know, improvised. And I was feeling pretty good about myself...until I finished it and read it over. Sigh...I tried to change some things but it felt like changing too much would just make it worse. Well, I worked hard on this and put my heart into it so hopefully you the readers will be okay with it. **

**Review please? Although I know I'm not worthy xP  
><strong>


End file.
